


A New Captain

by TroyBolton



Series: King of Far, Far Range [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But not for long I swear, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I'll tag more as I go I guess idk how else to tag this, Letters, Light Angst, Missing Persons, Sailing, Short, Slime Rancher AU, The others are tagged for the next chapter don't worry, You all already know where Davey and Les are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroyBolton/pseuds/TroyBolton
Summary: The life of these boys may be in your hands starting today Denton.





	1. The Other Jacobs

Katherine was the proud president of the 7Zee club, a club that granted ranchers new areas and gifts once they complete a certain quest or pay a fee. It made ranchers all over Far, Far Range happy and as long as they were happy then Katherine was happy.

Or she tried to say she was. You see while Katharine runs a club for ranchers to be part of, she herself does not live out on Far, Far Range, but instead back on earth in the city of New York. New York was run mostly by advanced technology nowadays and while Katherine enjoyed the place, she didn’t feel as free as she could be and instead felt trapped. She wished and yearned to live out on the new planet with all the ranchers shes befriended through the club, but her dad always managed to find some sort of excuse as to why she should stay on earth.

Katherine despised every excuse he managed to come up with, but there was always a light there for her in this darkness.

Her name was Sarah Jacobs. She was only eighteen years old (Katherine being seventeen) and she was full of amazing ideas. Sarah and her brothers Davey and Les were some of the newest recruits to be off to Far, Far Range. Unfortunately for Sarah she had to stay behind when her brothers left, having gotten sick a few weeks before and missing out on important training. The blond girl nowadays would spend most of her time hanging around Katherine and keeping her company. Katherine loved her.

Sarah’s personality was a lot like Jack Kelly’s. She was bright and daring, ready to fight for anyone of her friends even if it meant risking herself. She was also very, _very_ protective as Katherine has recently found out do to an incident with Blink. One of the other trainees were talking down to the boy about how his blindness would get him kicked from the program and Sarah was happy to jump in and punch the other kid dead in the center of his face. Blink had a newfound respect for her since then, as did Katherine.

They spent their days together talking often. Blink talked about how he was worried about Spot, a friend who left a year ago, how he really looked up to him and hopes to run his ranch with him one day. He talked about how he wanted to be someplace open where no one would judge you for who you were. Katherine said he sounded like Jack when he first joined in training to move out.

Katherine talks about Jack and Race. How the two of them left together because Race didn't want Jack to be alone and how she and the two boys were the closest friends. She still gets StarMail from them to this day and its been at least two years since she's seen them. She tells Blink and Sarah that she would give anything to see their faces again, to be able to talk hours and hours to Jack face to face and not through some mail system or a screen.

Sarah talks about her brothers. She talks about how she misses them, how the last StarMail she got from them was Les saying Davey was really sick and obviously overworked. “Its weird. They were told they were going to own a ranch once they got to Far, Far Range but...they ended up on some supplies ship or something.” she sighed, shaking her head and placing it in her hands, “Davey is _terrible_ on ships. We always avoided sailing because he got sick so easily. It sucks knowing he's probably still stuck there and that he just for some reason lost contact. It scares me knowing something may have happened.” Katherine placed a hand on Sarah’s back, smiling reassuringly at her in attempts to calm her nerves.

“Hey, if you want I can get some help on looking into it yeah? Do you know what the ships name was? Who the captain could of been?”

“Captain Snyder.” Sarah took a deep breath, trying her best to even out her breathing. “His second was named Denton or something. If I remember correctly, Les really liked the guy but talked so much shit about Snyder.”

Katherine nodded, “Okay. Lucky for you m’ lady I know who Denton is. He's a very kind man and one of the best sailors I know to this day. He's a lot like a second dad to me really.” a chuckle, “Snyder on the other hand isn’t a very great captain, but, I know Denton wouldn’t let him hurt any of the workers on the ship. We’ll see if I can get into contact with him later tonight alright? I promise you that your brother’s are going to be okay Sarah.”

“Hey wait, Smalls and Specs are on that same ship!” Blink intervened, “I can totally send them a StarMail now if you want. I'm sure at least one of them should know your brothers, I mean it's important to talk to the captain or the second but they don’t always answer right away since they're so busy. There's always a high chance a crew member would answer fast though because they always thrive for outside connection.  I would know since I live off attention and talk to most the ranchers there.”

Katherine snorted and Sarah clearly relaxed a bit more. The eagerness that Blink had to be in contact with his friends was no surprise to the two of them, he had friends all over Far, Far Range supposedly and talked to them as often as he could. Katherine found it amusing seeing as she only knew few ranchers seeing as she was the owner of a club that came into contact with them as often as possible. Blink just seemingly happened upon a rancher’s SrarMail address by accident and started to talk to them, and it didn’t look like the ranchers were bothered by it. His comment about thriving for outside contact was very true.   
  
“Well I don’t know about you two but I’m actually really hungry.” Sarah stood up, stretching her arms and back, “I say before we do anything we go down and grab some lunch yeah? I may be worried sick about my brothers but I am positively starving right now.”   
  
“I’m happy to go for lunch if you’re the one whose going to play for it all.” Blink grinned. Sarah rolled her eyes and looked to Katherine, the younger girl softly laughing to herself.   
  
“I suppose I’m paying for both of you? Fair enough for how you’re helping me. C’mon let's go already. I hear there's some new cafe or something that opened a couple blocks away.”   


* * *

  
**_Dear Bryan Denton,_** _  
__  
__It's been a while hasn’t it?_ _  
__As much as I would love to catch up, I have a important question for you. I have a friend whose been preparing to move to Far, Far Range in order to see her brothers again, her name is Sarah Jacobs, and as excited as she is to leave it seems her brothers have lost contact and shes not quite sure why. The names of said brothers are David Jacobs and Les Jacobs. She tells me that they worked on a ship under a captain by the name of Snyder and we were hoping that said captain may be the one you currently work for. If you are able in some way to send us back a StarMail reassuring us that these two are still on your ship and okay that would be absolutely fantastic._ _  
__  
__On a grimmer note; if something has happened to them, which I don’t doubt, please at least reassure us that they haven’t met their demise and that they’ve just happened to go missing or something. I wouldn’t want to see Sarah un-encouraged by the thought of her brothers dying on her before she even got another chance to see them. Maybe if they are missing you could try to backtrack to where they may have vanished? I know this is a huge request and that captain Snyder may not like it but this is really important to us right now._ _  
__  
__The life of these boys may be in your hands starting today Denton._ _  
__  
_**_The one and only,_** ** _  
_****_Katherine Plumber._**


	2. A Plan In Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step 1. Rid of Captain Snyder: Check  
> Step 2. Find David and Les Jacobs: In Process

Denton always kept the ship under its best control. Every morning he was the first up and ready to go, ringing the bell to alert the rest of the crew to wake up. A crew that consisted  _ mostly _ of children. Denton had no complaints about any of the teens really, he saw each of them as his own kid and cared for them all,. If he had a problem with anyone it was captain Snyder. 

Snyder was a bitter man who often yelled at the kids for any tiny problem there may have been on the ship. The kids weren’t even able to sleep in just slightly without the man biting at them with venomous words and half empty threats. When two of their best crew members went missing, Davey and Les Jacobs, Denton had it with Snyder and his sour ruling and devised a plan with most of the crew on how to remove him from the ship for good.

A few days after Denton came up with this plan Specs came to him about a StarMail he had gotten from his friend Blink about Les and Davey. “Blink says that someone named Katherine is lookin’ for them I don’t know anything about Katherine but he says he and Katherine are friends with a girl named Sarah who has the same last name as Davey and Les. Says shes worried sick ‘bout them since they haven’t sent anything to her recently.”  
  
Well this was a bit of an issue, the worry of the boys would put a damper on the plan for sure. “Yes well...have the crew involved in our plan gather below deck. I’ll inform miss Katherine about David and Les.” Denton commanded with a steady voice, staring out into the Slime Sea in thought. “Tell them there's going to be a change in plan once they’re there. At sunset tonight head west to Indigo Quarry’s Ash Isle.”

Specs beamed and rushed off to tell the rest of the crew. Denton promised these kids that he was going to free them from Snyder’s grasp and if that means changing the plan to find Davey and Les in the process then so be it. He was determined for this plan to succeed either way. 

* * *

_  
The bottom deck wasn’t too crowded, but was quite full with almost the entire crew aside from a few people who agreed with Snyder’s tactics, standing around it. They all waited patiently for the person who called them here to finally enter the room, and he did, this person was none other than the second of the ship: Bryan Denton. _

__   
_ Denton spent far too long watching as Snyder basically worked these kids to the bone and he wanted to do something about it. So that night, while Snyder was asleep, they gathered in the bottom deck to devise a plan on leaving Snyder behind as they took the ship.  _ __   
__   
_ “There's this place known as The Ancient Ruins” Denton explained slowly, “If we start sailing there in just a few days we could maybe drop Snyder off and take the ship before he can do anything about it. The only problem with this is that the place is directly connected to the Indigo Quarry as well as the Moss Blanket. If we start to sail back that way now then Snyder may pick up on there being something out of the ordinary,” Some of the crew started to mumble different questions. Denton was quick to silence them all. “However, If we are to start sailing that way slowly in a month or so, then he won’t have any growing suspicion. I can make a mock StarMail message saying that there is new land to explore that has not yet been seen and easily get him to want to sail that way. Then we can I can lead him to the ruins, set a teleport up here and come back, and make sure I disable the teleport. Snyder will be gone and we will be free to do what we want safely and legally again without him threatening you anymore.” _ __   
__   
_ Soft murmurs turned to light claps which turned into louder claps that then became cheering. Denton smiled successfully and nodded. This was going to be easy, or as easy as it could be. The only struggle would be to set the plan into action, but, they wouldn’t have to worry about that for at least a month as he said before. _ __   
__   
__ Things were maybe looking up.   
  


* * *

  
With the plan now in action and Snyder fully unaware of said plan, Denton needed to think up a way to explain to Katherine that Davey and Les were currently missing. It's not like the crew threw them off, they would never do that because the crew loved those boys, but it's also not like Denton knew where they went either. Indigo Quarry’s Ash Isle was the last time he saw them as far as he remembered. He told Davey and Les to be safe in the deeper areas of the Quarry as they started to go search out for supplies and then they were gone. No one could find them. They spent hours looking for the two boys before Snyder pushed on and said they needed to get sailing again. The boys were left behind.

_ ‘Lord what if they did die?’ _

He thought to himself, The darkest thoughts already forming in his head.

_ ‘That can't be right. We would have found their bodies at least and it's not like there was any blood anywhere we looked. The crew even checked places they could have climbed...’ _

So where did the boys go? Denton paced his quarters, trying his best to peace together answers to this riddle but nothing seemed quite out of the ordinary to him. At least he didn’t think anything was really out of the ordinary when they got off the ship.

_ ‘Wait.’ _

He stopped in his tracks, snapping his fingers as everything clicked together all at once.

__ ‘Les had his bag. Everything they owned is gone. They aren't dead, no no Denton you old fool, they escaped Snyder’s cruel treatment after David was overworked when he was sick. There's a chance they're still there! If David is as smart as he is, he would of taken the chance to escape as soon as he could after that ordeal. He had Les pack their things so they have to be there.’   
__   
Denton quickly made his way over to his computer, opening up a previously sent message from Katherine and responding to it in hopes that it would keep she and Sarah hopeful.    
  
**_Dear Katherine Plumber,_ ** __   
__   
_ As of current, David and Les Jacobs are no longer on the ship, however, while they are not on the ship I have a strong feeling I know where they could currently be. The boys ended up vanishing from our crew only a month or so ago and while that sounds bad I promise you I know exactly where they may have been off to. I think it's in your best interest that you send a message out to every rancher around the Indigo Quarry about these missing persons as this is the place they vanished in.  _ __   
__   
_ We did not remove them from the ship, but I have a sneaking suspicion David and Les left on their own without telling anyone about it. Les had a rather well packed bag as they were setting off for supplies and since I’ve checked, there is no longer anything that may be owned by them in their previous living quarters. I only hope this means they are safe on land and with their own ranch if not living with another rancher. _ __   
__   
_ I wish you best of luck and hope you wish me just as much on the search to find them. On another note, Snyder may no longer be captain after I send you this message. Please do not worry for him or have anyone go looking for him as I think its in both our better interest when I say it's better for him to be off this boat and instead some place he can do no harm to anyone else for now. I will not be killing him as I’ve realized what I just said makes it sound like I’m going to do so, but, I do have a fairly isolated place to leave him (with supplies of course) until we find something better to do with the man.  _ __   
__   
_ It was nice to be in contact with you yet again, I do hope I get to see you with your own ranch very soon miss Katherine. _ __   
__   
**_Best regards,_ ** ****_  
_ **_Bryan Denton._ ** ****  
  


* * *

  
“You’re sure this will open the damn portal then?” Snyder growled, examining the small slime statue around the large circular panel. Denton nodded, leaning down the place the last quantum plort into the mouth of a statue.   
  
“If it doesn’t work then it seems I was wrong and you may choose whatever punishment you want for me.” Denton rolled his eyes as he took a step back from the room and watched it slowly light up. It was an amazing sight he had to admit, too bad it wasn’t going to last for long with what he had planned. It took him some time to even find the Ancient Ruins let alone the entrance to what was supposedly known as the Glass Desert. Now that they were here, mere steps from the newly opened portal, Denton sort of wished he could go through and explore as much as he could. 

  
“Well don't stand there like a fish out of water fool, lets get going and see what's in there.” Snyder made his way up to the portal and stepped through without hesitation. Denton took a quick look to Finch and Smalls, nodding to them quickly before following Snyder’s steps. Heat was the first thing to hit him as he entered the desert, heat and the smell of sand. The area is just as bright as he assumed it was going to be. He had to squint just to look around, eyes attempting to adjust to everything around Denton and his soon to be former captain. It wasn’t much to look thus far. Few slime danced upon the sand, slime Denton had never really seen before, and hen-hen made their way to hidden areas to escape the slime that chased after them. He made sure to collect at least one of the new slime and one of the hen-hen before moving on with Snyder.   
  
“I think we’re going to need the boys here to collect up supplies quicker.” Denton suggested, “Now that we’ve found it safe I mean. More hands means more supplies right? And we’d be able to get more of these new slime faster as well.”   
  
“I suppose you are right. Go tell Smalls to grab Specs, Albert and Elmer and bring Finch back through with you after.” Snyder commanded, walking further into the area as he talked. Denton made sure he was a good distance away before setting his own teleport down and sending himself back to the main area, Finch and Smalls having set up the other half of the teleport while awaiting the second.   
  
Denton quickly set the plan in getting rid of Snyder to action. “Small’s I need you to go and quickly pull the quantum slime plorts from the statues now. Finch, help me rid of this teleport so he can’t get back through using mine. Captain Snyder is no longer going to be captain after this.” He smirked slyly as Smalls nodded and ran off to where the statues sat.   
  
**Step 1. Rid of Captain Snyder:** _ Check _   
**Step 2. Find David and Les Jacobs:** _ In Process _   
  
Things were starting to look up for the crew and Denton could only hope he could bring them all something better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm not a fan of this chapter if I'm honest but its whatever I guess.  
> Maybe at some point I'll actually go back and re-write it, it feels and is very rushed.  
> Denton is an okay captain trying his best to keep these kids on their feet but not overworked and we an thank him for that.
> 
> I always liked the concept of being able to sail upon the slime sea. Its just such a vast open area with so much potential in slime rancher that it should be used for something other than knocking yourself out to get back home when you're lost. Not just that but I mean who wouldn't want to sail it right? Its called the slime sea! Its made of slime! Who doesn't want to sail that?
> 
> Newsies who are so far known to be part of the crew:  
> Smalls  
> Finch  
> Specs  
> Albert  
> Elmer  
> Davey (Missing)  
> Les (Missing)
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always enjoyed.  
>  I will go back and fix any issues I may have missed in my previous look overs of this chapter.


	3. Blink and Darcy Need Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What's hopeless?” A voice called into the room. “Blink don’t tell me you’ve been up all night. You know how Katherine is going to feel when she sees you this tired.”
> 
> “You’re one to talk Darcy.” Blink half laughed back, “It’s like, what, three in the morning right now? Shouldn’t you be off sleeping or something? I mean you’re certainly more important to Katherine than I am in terms of our jobs.”

Blink was exhausted. He’d spent most his nights checking StarMail after StarMail in hopes of finding any news on the missing boys David and Les Jacobs. Days turned into nights that turned into half a month and not a single rancher had seen them as far as StarMail went. He was beginning to lose hope, fear creeping over him, worry and doubts that they may not be so alive after all. He groaned, laying his head into his arms and huffing “This is hopeless!”   
  
“What's hopeless?” A voice called into the room. “Blink don’t tell me you’ve been up all night. You know how Katherine is going to feel when she sees you this tired.”   
  
“You’re one to talk Darcy.” Blink half laughed back, “It’s like, what, three in the morning right now? Shouldn’t you be off sleeping or something? I mean you’re certainly more important to Katherine than I am in terms of our jobs.”   
  
Darcy scoffed, making his way over to Blink and sitting beside him at his desk. “Listen buddy, I may be co-owner of the 7Zee rewards club, but that doesn’t mean I have to sleep all the time.” he smiled, “Besides I was making rounds and making sure everyone was sleeping. Sarah and Kath are both out like a light. Mush and Sniper both got to sleep like two hours ago. So what are you doing up this late that’s so important?”   
  
“Well if you  _ must _ know,” Blink stretched his arms and sat back, “I was looking through the mail to see if anyone responded back to our missing persons things in hopes that they were found. Unfortunately no one has seen nor heard of them. Its...well its kinda stressful.” he let out a hollow, unhappy laugh. “I don’t know why I’m so invested in this, I guess I kinda owe Sarah for it? She did break a guys nose for me.”   
  
“Blink, between you and me, I think Sarah is as greatful as she can be with you helping. Now what I  _ don’t _ think she’ll like is that you haven’t been sleeping.” Darcy playfully ruffled the others hair, Blink lazily swatting his hand away. “You should try and actually get some rest. Getting into bad sleeping patterns like this won’t get you to Far, Far Range anytime soon. You have a friend there right? Spot? He wouldn't be happy to wait another year for you.”   
  
Blink looked to Darcy. On one hand, he was right and Blink did need sleep, he needed to be at his best if he wanted to pass these next few tests. On the other hand there was the fact that he didn’t want to miss a single message from someone about Davey and Les. He thought about how tired he really was and was only realizing how fuzzy things seemed around them, with a soft sigh, Blink shrugged. “It's not like they need me there any time soon, Spot’s made a new friend named Racetrack Higgins. Kid makes me wanna fight him.” he laughed. “I can stay up a few hours more. Besides, we never get a chance to really talk without Kath and Sarah around, so what's up with you hm?”   
  
“Fine, change the subject.” Darcy rolled his eyes, shaking his head lightly and laughing as he playfully nudged Blink in the arm. “I guess I kinda joined Katherine in making the 7Zee club because we wanted something good for the people out there. You know ranchers go days without seeing another rancher? The only time they interact with others if through the trade system. Its like...how do they live out there with no human contact right? So we decided to create the club with equal rewards to every rancher and in turn it gets ranchers to interact with each other through the club as well.” He smiled a bit thinking of it, his job with Katherine and how it had brought so many people together. “It's not much sure, but at least it gets people to connect.”   
  
“Not much my ass!” Blink’s enthusiasm caused the taller boy to jump a bit, a look of surprise on his face by the sudden shout. “Darcy Reid you basically bring people together, like you just said! You know how many people out there would kill to make that many people happy? You and Katherine are doin’ god’s work by getting those guys out there not just the supplies they need but also the social interaction. I don’t know how long I’d last if I couldn’t talk to anyone and was so isolated, I probably would act like more of an asshole than I already do.”   
  
“You only act like an ass to other trainees because you’re trying to show whose boss and honestly? It's what they all need. Those guys don’t know when to calm down and stop fighting.” Darcy huffed. He wasn’t wrong, the other trainees did tend to get a bit rough with the smaller ones, not taking their training to be sent off to Far, Far Range seriously and only disrupting the others who were. Ever since the incident with Sarah defending him, Blink took it upon himself to make sure none of them got to out of hand, the fools were now all either in fear of him or looked up to him.   
  
“Yeah well we’ve heard enough about me tonight, I asked about you Darce, you got any friends out on Far, Far Range at all or is Katherine your only friend?”   
  
Darcy blushed, “I will have you know Katherine is not my only friend! We both have a friend by the name of Bill Hearst, he took of on the same ship that Kelly and Spot did and went to work on a supply ship that sails upon the slime sea. I don’t know if its the same ship that David and Les were on but it was one of them. He was super close with us before he went and left. Tried his best to keep in contact but its been forever since he's sent any sort of StarMail our way.”   
  
“Ooh someone sounds mad about his friend not stayin’ in contact.” Blink leaned back in his seat, placing his feet on the desk and stretching his legs in attempts to be more comfortable. “What? Did this ‘Bill’ think he was too good for you two after he got a taste of the new life?”    
  
“No, not really. I think he just got so caught up in trying to become second for his captain that...he sorta just forgot how important he was to us. At least to me he was important, I don’t know about Katherine really. He was the only other friend I had aside from Katherine until you guys came along, I wasn’t the biggest fan of Kelly, and I didn’t know Spot.”   
  
Darcy wasn’t quite looking to talk anymore about the subject and Blink was struggling to keep his eyes open, yet by some weird sort of timing, a StarMail notification appeared on the screen from Spot Conlon himself by the title of  _ ‘We’ve seen one of them.’ _ _   
_

* * *

__   
_ Dear Kid Blink, get it? Cuz’ its your nickname. _ __   
__   
_ It's been awhile yeah? How you doing back there on earth? _ __   
_ Wait, right, the missing persons. I would like to inform you that I have in fact seen both of them a few days if not weeks go.  _ __   
__   
_ Easy to lose track of time on this damn planet.  _ __   
__   
_ David, or rather, Davey Jacobs was on Racetrack and I’s Retreat not to long ago in attempts to drop of some hen-hen for us. I had not quite realized he was someone who wasn't planning on taking anything from us and attacked him. We both later found out that this Davey lives with our good friend Crutchie Morris. _ __   
__   
_ You may have heard of him actually, considering you talk to just about everyone who lives on Far, Far Range. If I’m correct, Racetrack actually told Jack Kelly about them recently since he had been looking for some help on his own ranch. You should soon get a StarMail from him about Davey as well. I can confirm that Davey and Les are both in good hands if they do intend to stay living with Crutchie. Or maybe it's that Crutchie won’t let Davey and Les leave because he needs some good company, either way, they’re both safe and sound. _ __   
__   
_ I hope this is good news to you, Miss Plumber and Miss Jacobs. Be sure to contact me some time yeah? _ __   
__   
_ Your friend, _ __   
_ Spot Conlon. _ __   


* * *

__   
__   
Blink jumped from his seat excitedly, “They found them! Thank god, they’re alive Darcy!” he exclaimed. Darcy himself looked like he was trying his best to be excited, but the night only grew later and he was quite tired, all he could will himself to do was smile happily back at Blink. “I was really losing hope there for a second. Woulda gone to that planet myself and killed em’ for being dead.”   
  
“Blink just for saying that I think we can both say now would be a good time to rest.” Darcy stretch his arms and stood, “I for one, am quite exhausted, and by the look in your eyes I can say you are too. It would be best that we answer this message with Katherine and Sarah tomorrow morning, you head off to bed and I’ll send a StarMail to captain Denton about it and head off myself.”   
  
  


* * *

  
Somewhere late within the night of Far, Far Range, a ship pulled upon the land of the Indigo Quarry. The outskirts of the area was almost hauntingly silent, the Ash Isle being as hot as it is during the day even with the cooling breeze of the night. The now newly made captain of the supply ship,  Captain Bryan Denton, commanded that everyone split up into pairs while they search out for the missing boys David and Les. Smalls and Finch made their way one direction, Specs and Elmer made their way to another, and Denton and Albert stuck together as they made way to the direction Les and David had taken off to. They moved the ship closer to the Indigo Quarry and out of the area of the Moss Blanket so they could get to the areas quicker and were able to avoid the aggressive hunter slime. It was a steady plan thus far, finding remnants of where the boys could be was not as steady.   
  
The sun slowly started to rise above the cliff sides as they spend hours upon hours of searching before Albert suggested that maybe they go back, telling Denton the others are already waiting on the ship after thoroughly exploring the areas of Indigo Quarry. Denton suggested on more round about their area before they headed off. “They couldn’t have made it very far.” he explained, “Maybe they climbed? Did we find any doors that could lead to a ranch anywhere?”   
  
Before Albert could say no, the captain and his possible second stumbled across a teleport that lead straight to the ranch of Charlie Morris. Did they dare go through this portal and find out what awaited them? Perhaps Davey and Les had made it through the portal themselves and were now living with whoever this Charlie may be.    
  
Well, there was only one way to find out now wasn’t there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was intended to be four chapters but now it may end up being five.  
> I wanted to explore on Blink and Darcy a little more and their roles in the middle of it all.  
> Darcy is co-owner of the 7Zee club and made that one of his two friends hasn't kept in contact. Blink doesn't have a healthy sleeping schedule and scares kids. What else is new?
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always enjoyed  
> Because its so late I haven't gotten the chance to go back and read through to spot issues, so I promise that any issues I spot later when doing so will be fixed.
> 
> Enjoy and have a lovely morning.

**Author's Note:**

> And the series continues with its short chaptered way too fast paced fics!  
> In all seriousness it is just a small fun little past time series so if a real story ever comes out of this that would be pretty damn wild.
> 
> I will go back and fix any issues I may find later on.  
> Comments and Kudos are always enjoyed.
> 
> Hope you have a nice day.


End file.
